Elvaan
Category:Races A race of proud warriors, The Elvaan are the founders of two legendary orders of knights in the nation of San d'Oria. Physically, they are characterized by their tall, slender bodies and pointed ears. Their unshakable pride and faith in their beliefs is visible in each of their determined faces. Both males and females of the race excel in swordsmanship. Most Elvaan seem to eschew the business world, preferring an austere lifestyle as skilled swordfighters. The Noble Elvaan The Elvaan are the founders of 2(3) of Vanadiels greatest Knightly Orders. The Royal Knights or what deended into Paladin's, and the Temple Knights basically Red mage (oh and the Dragon Knights, aka Dragoon). Together these orders are charged with protecting the Elvaan nation of San D'Oria, and its temple to Altana (and its Former King). This Race has excellent hearing that is second only to that of the Mithra. They are extremely skilled with swords. Last, but not least, they are uncanny business men/women. This race is also the of the homosexuals they are gayer than a 2 dollar bill. The History of the Term Elvaan The word "Elvaan" is most likely just a variant on the plural for the word "Elf" -- a word (and all related words) that is said to derive from the same Indo-European root albh as the Latin albus (meaning white). It's fairly obvious that the Elvaans seen in Final Fantasy XI are more inspired by the Elves of Tolkien myth than the elves of actual mythology. Job Selection Elvaan live up to their reputation as a primarily warrior race. Their stats excel at many roles that primarily require ample amounts of strength, vitality or hit points. Due to their limited mana pools, players typically find Elvaan challenging in the magical prospects. Elvaan excel at some of the most common jobs in the game as well as some of the more unique fighter jobs. Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. Credit for the Starting Stats goes to http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/Starting_Stats.html! The primary stat of the Bard job is Charisma, in which Elvaan are not lacking. Many of the other stats are beneficial to have, but the most important besides CHR is MP (as the most common sub job for Bard is White Mage). At level 25, a Bard has access to Mage's Ballad, a powerful spell that acts as an AoE Refresh for the party. An Elvaan Bard should probably priorize MP adding equipment over Charisma, but should not shun either stat. Elvaan can make exceptional Bards, but this can be said of any race to try this job. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats Elvaan make excellent Beastmasters. The key to being a great Beastmaster is having good CHR, MND, and, if possible, good STR and VIT. Elvaan excel in all four stats, making them excellent Beastmasters. With a White Mage as a subjob Elvaan can't go wrong while soloing, allowing them to buff themselves and shorten their downtime with healing. White Mage also gives a boost to CHR and MND, improving the effectiveness of Reward and Charm. As for an Elvaan Beastmaster in a party; Ninja or Warrior subjobs will make a Beastmaster into an amazing damage dealer, and with the right equipment a decent tank. The one downfall of an Elvaan Beastmaster is the lack of DEX. Every Elvaan Beastmaster should go for CHR, VIT, and STR but if you can squeeze in some DEX then Elvaan can't go wrong with this job. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats Elvaan suffer from a lack of the twin stats needed to be a successful Black Mage, MP and INT. Thus, of all the jobs available to an Elvaan, Black Mage is likely the role in which Elvaan are most lacking. To overcome their natural ineptitude, an Elvaan player should invest heavily in any equipment which enhances his low MP pool and enhances his low INT. One of the key components of this is the Elvaan's Racial Specific Equipment, or RSE. Elvaan should stock up on MP enhancing foods as well, and carefully consider their choice of sub jobs, popular choices including White Mage or Summoner for its MP boosting job traits. Elvaan's low INT means less damage, hence they are less likely to draw enmity from the monster they're engaging. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Dark Knight is an excellent job for Elvaan, enhancing their already tremendous strength with even more raw power. This means their hits will shred through magically enhanced defense and skewer large amounts of damage with sheer physical hit power. The downside of course, is the Elvaan's lack of DEX which impedes their accuracy. Care should be taken to enhance their DEX and hit percentage. Elvaan have high HP and VIT which are both ideal should a Dark Knight draw the attention of the monster away from the tank. Dark Knights have access to sums of black magic, a fact other races capitalize on more capably then the Elvaan. An Elvaan Dark Knight should use this to enhance his abilities with the cruel Drain and Aspir spells, along with the Absorb-Stat spells available to him mid level. A Dark Knight is still a warrior first and his sub job usually reflects this as a Warrior or Thief. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Elvaan offers Dragoon, from a melee type damage dealer's point of view, pretty much the same as it offers Dark Knight. An outstanding STR stat will make phsysical hits hit hard when they hit home... or, 'if' they hit home. Again, an Elvaan's lacking DEX will make it hard to hit continuous blows and create a proper TP buildup. Also, it will hinder the more powerful Weapon Skills such as Penta Thrust since they rely on connecting multiple hits to deal damage. At level 30, the Job Trait Accuracy Bonus will help improve the hit rate significantly. This doesn't mean, however, an Elvaan Dragoon should should ignore gaining as much DEX and Accuracy through armor and accesories as possible. In the end, the role of a Dragoon in most types is to deal damage and participate in the party's Renkei. The proper subs for this would be Warrior, Thief, and perhaps Samurai, if the Dragoon is required to participate in multiple Renkeis. From the mage-type sub job point of view, Elvaan offers a very interesting mix. For those subbing White Mage to his or her Dragoon, they will find the high MND stat of an Elvaan to enhance already mediocre Cures and Enfeebling magic. Low MP may pose a problem, and the dedicated Healing-oriented Dragoon will want to enchance his low stock of mana with accesories for drawn-out battles. In the end, no matter what your orientation, the Elvaan race has the potential to offer the best Dragoons. A lot of time, dedication, and expensive gear is required to cover their shortcomings and maximize their capability |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Elvaan's natural affinity for the Monk class turns the earliest damage dealing melee classes into one of the most dangerous classes around. Elvaan's excellent HP is boosted to extremes that only a Galka could match. The sheer number of attacks available to the Monk overcome Elvaan's lacking DEX while the STR ensure each hit smarts. MND also greatly enhances the Chi Blast ability. Their VIT helps close the gap for their light armor, but Elvaan should be encouraged to enhance their accuracy with food and equipment. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats I have only recently begun playing as a Ninja and am currently exploring the job potential beyond a tanking class. This section is under construction and will be finished by myself, or a professional. |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats With a powerful set of stats, Elvaan fill the shoes of the Paladin tank with ease. Their great HP and VIT are tremendous boons. The MP required is negotiable- rings and other MP boosting equipment helps tremendously, but many times an Elvaan's ability to cast spells is just right when supported by Bards and Red Mages. Elvaan should continue to boost the primary stats of VIT and HP while considering ways to enhance MP with earnest. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats To be written. |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats My experience as a Red Mage is limited, but the diverse set of stats implies that any race can find a way to succeed as a one. Feel free to comment. |- In my experience, an Elvaan Red Mage is perfectly suited to the job. They gain HP, STR, and VIT over the Tarutaru, making them more survivable. They also gain much more MP than the Galka, and have the best MND of all the races. As Hume and Mithra go, I feel they are both equally balanced to take on the role a Red Mage presents very well. Also, for solo play, an Elvaan Red Mage is quite effective, if someone is interested in that route. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Elvaan boost the STR of the Samurai class, giving strong hits and their Weapon Skills a nice crunch on impact. Anything that overcomes accuracy and Elvaan DEX deficiency should be sought after. |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats Still experimenting. But many Elvaan turn to Summoner in order to boost their lacking MP as a sub job for other classes. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Thief is a preferred choice for many Elvaan late in the game, as a means to enhance their damage dealing capabilities through Sneak Attack as well as boost their gil gain with Treasure Hunter, and also boost Elvaan's lacking DEX. It is a popular sub job for many melee damage dealing jobs. |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Elvaan are one of the most Warrior inclined races (and if the statistic are accurate, they make up the most number of Warriors in Vana'Diel). Warrior is an extremely popular sub job for its damage dealing and tanking capabilities. Statistically, there is little an Elvaan could ask for as a Warrior. INT and MP mean nothing to them, though Elvaan MND helps in reducing spell damage. VIT, HP, STR and DEX are the daily fare of the Warrior, but with slightly lacking DEX, an Elvaan should eye for anything to increase his accuracy. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats The shame of the Elvaan race is that they have high VIT and HP (important when enmity is drawn) and very high MND, all useful stats for this healing class. However, they lack the most essential ingredient, MP. Thus, Elvaan miss out on becoming the most powerful White Mages early in the game. An Elvaan White Mage should seek to enhance their MP by any means necessary |width="50%" valign="top"| |}